The Games They Play
by frojoassassin
Summary: This is just the beginner of a game that "they" play," they" are difficult to defeat and your better off just sticking to life the way it is, but I hate my life so why stick to it why not try to beat the game
1. Chapter 1: Sleepless Night

Epilogue  
I was about to go to bed but a cold chill went up my back,  
Nothing but darkness in my room, pitch black.  
I got up to go to the bathroom again another cold chill  
I turned around but nothing was there  
As I was walking in the hallway I saw a peice of paper on the wall  
I picked it up I felt another cold chill  
I looked all around me  
My parents weren't here they were in Vegas for a month I didn't have any siblings I was all alone.  
Suddenly something pushed me  
I turned around and there it was


	2. Epilogue

Chapter one  
I can never figure out this game that they play. My name is Missy Gladstone and I will always be alone at least it think so

I was laying in bed but cold chills went up my back. This was always happening ever since my parents went to Vegas they were already gone for a month. Sometimes I feel like I'm not alone like someone watches me. I've been experiencing weird dreams I me getting chased around by a tall man I've never seen his face though.  
I was trying to sleep but it felt like someone was watching me every time I close my eyes the man is always there staring at me. I decided not o close my eyes it's logic  
I was sleepy but couldn't fall asleep out of fear. My eyes shut. The man was there in think I was asleep now probably just a dream as usual  
Suddenly I felt a hand grasp mine  
I woke up and I saw a tall dark figure in front of me he wasn't hiding his face because he didn't have one.  
I tried not to struggle maybe if I don't struggle he won't get me.  
But he did anyway he grabbed me with two long tentacles and teleported away with me.  
Me: What do you want from me?  
Stranger: Your soul  
While I was on his back I realized he was very slender. I'll call him slenderman


	3. Chapter 2: A new friend?

Chapter Two  
I was looking at Slenderman straight in the face I've heard of him before and knowing what he does to children (I'm in college) has me extremely scared. I didn't want to anger him so I stayed absolutely still I didn't say a word his hand moved (for once) and it was like he was trying to talk to me  
Me: sl-slenderman?  
Slenderman: yes  
Me: *gasp* you can talk?  
Slenderman: yes  
Me: wh- what are you gonna do to me?  
Slenderman: nothing  
Me: what?  
Slenderman: I'm not going to do anything to you  
Me: why not  
Slenderman: I don't want to hurt you because I like you your like me  
Me: oh... What are you gonna do with me though?  
Slenderman: i haven't planned anything. yet...  
My phone rang  
I looked at slenderman he nodded  
Me: hello?  
Me: who is this  
Other line:hell is this Missy? If it is imsorry to say this but your parents have diedthe police they were murdered by a tall man that's all we know about him have you seen this man?

Me: no not *looks at Slenderman* not recently

Cop: okay just thought we would tell you the bad news  
I hung up I was crying  
Me: mom...  
Slenderman: what's wrong child?  
Me: my parents are dead  
Slenderman: oh um *smirking* I feel so bad *laughing* for you  
Me: slenderman! I- I need a new home  
Slenderman: I can't help you what do I look like a salesperson?!  
Me: ugh too many memories in my head *tears*  
Slenderman: um... *Pats Missys head*  
Somehow that comforted me.  
Me: wh- where can I stay at  
Slenderman: *sigh* I guess...  
Me: yeah?  
Slenderman: you can stay with us  
Me: us?  
Slenderman: this will be fun...


	4. Chapter 3: The Family

Chapter Three  
Slenderman grabbed me and teleported away to what looks like a house.  
Me: where are we?  
Slederman: my home  
Me: oh...  
It was dark  
Me: I like it  
Slenderman: wow you and my student will get along great  
Me: oh...  
Slenderman: now it's time to meet my retarted family  
?: talk about hater!  
Slenderman: excuse my brother this is trenderman  
Trendy: ooh what kind of sweater is that  
Me: um Gucci  
Trendy: I like your style  
Me: oh okay I'm Missy *reaches hand out*  
Trendy: um hello *puts white glove on**shakes hands* I'm trenderman  
?:what about me!  
Slenderman: oh right we'll get your ass out here then  
?: hello miss I'm Splendorman the nice one  
Trenderman: oh and I'm not nice  
Splendorman: we'll you can be a diva sometimes  
Trenderman: OH HELL NO!  
Speldorman: excuse my brother  
Me: I'm Missy and he's excused  
Slenderman: and now the last one  
There was suddenly a tall robed shadow above me smiling  
?: heyy  
Slenderman: oh this is Sexual Offenderman or Offenderman for short  
Me: oh nice to-  
Offenderman: nice to meet your boobs I mean you  
Me: oh um *blush* hi  
Offenderman: yes I am  
Slenderman: okay stop bugging her anyway choose where you want to sleep  
Offenerman: in my room *brishes her face with tentacle*  
I blushes even more I have to admit he is pretty sexy no he's not sexy he's smexy  
Me: *blush* maybe if you get lucky  
Splendorman: •_•  
Offenderman: \•{}•/  
Slenderman: ()_()  
Offenderman:rose?  
I took the rose  
Trenderman: uh you shouldn't have done that...


	5. Chapter 4: Offendermans fun

Chapter Four  
I wonder why trenderman said that I mean the Worst he can do is rape me  
Offenderman: slenderman do you mind going and the same with the rest of you  
Slenderman: I'm not leaving so you can rape her  
Me: WHAT!  
Trenderman: I was worried you were gonna say yes  
Offenderman: to bad she is *grabs Missy and teleports to bedroom*  
Offenderman: let's do it  
Me: oh uh... *blush* okay  
He took of his clothes and if you really wanna read the "fun" read the below  
Offenderman and me took off our clothes and of course offenderman did it extremely fast. They started I make out then they finally had a sexual intercourse (CONDOM)  
THE FUN IS DONE  
Slenderman: OFFENDER YOU tBETTER STOP AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!  
Offenderman: okay I'm back *naked*  
Slenderman: put some fucking clothes on!  
Offenderman: it's m house I can do what I want to  
Slenderman: you were working as a stripper and used the money to buy this house!  
Offenderman: I don't see you with money!  
Slenderman: I used t all on suits!  
Me: sorry to break up the fight but is he really supposed To be here?  
We all turned around  
Slenderman: oh my student is here...


	6. Chapter 5: Slendermans student

Chapter Five  
I turned around to a boy. He was as old as me he has a white face and a huge smile and pitch black hair.  
Slenderman: oh this is Missy  
Jeff: *points his knife at me* hello I'm jeff  
Missy: oh hello I'm Missy *shakes knife instead of hand*  
Jeff: *whisper to me* I like you so dangerous *points knife at my neck*  
Missy: slenderman said you would like me  
Jeff: oh I came over to tell you that I killed another person  
Slederman: oh that's good your almost at master just 999 more kills  
Jeff: wow talk about sarcasm oh and I brought you the soul  
Slenderman: good *takes soul* *looks at Missy* you take it  
Missy: what this is a dead persons soul have you lost your sanity!  
Slenderman: ...  
Everyone laughed at me. The soul did look good.  
Missy: you want me to eat this  
Slenderman: yes  
Missy: okay *takes soul* *swallows it*...  
Slenderman: so how did it taste?  
Me:...  
Slenderman: hello?  
Me:...  
Slenderman: Missy?  
I smiled evily  
Me:delicious  
Trenderman: aww her first soul *cute face*  
Splendorman: •_• wow this house really lost it's sanity *walks to room*  
Me: when were we ever normal *sits on couch*  
Jeff: yeah were insane  
Me: yeah iNsAnItY


	7. Chapter 6: dumb ways to die

Chapter 7  
Everyone except splendorman was watching tv  
Me: what is this movie!?  
Jeff: Sharknado  
Trenderman: it was all over e news so I had to watch it  
Slenderman: I like when people die on here but they die in the dumbest ways  
Jeff: yeah a shark flying through a window that's dumb way to die  
Me: there are lots of dumb ways to die  
Jeff: yeah like set fire to your house  
Me: poke a stick at a slenderman  
Slenderman: eat candy from laughing jack  
Offenderman: go to sleep when jeff says  
Slenderman: dumb ways to die  
Me: there's so many dumb ways to die  
Jeff: take the rose from offenderman  
Me: run from smile dog if you can  
Splendorman: stop singing!  
Me: what are you talking about this isn't a song if it was it would be a youtube hit  
Splendorman: *faceplam*


	8. Chapter 7: Adam Lambert

Chapter 7  
Offenderman:I need help with the bags  
Me: why you have like eight testic- tentacles  
Offenderman: we'll my right testicles are now hard  
Slenderman: your stupid  
Splendorman: very  
Trenderman: *listening to music* IM HERE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT! Adam Lambert is so hot  
Me: yes he is  
Trenderman: weird fangirl moment  
We all looked at him  
Me: your not a girl  
Trenderman: that is true whatever have you seen the video  
Me: no  
Trenderman: come here I'll show you  
I sat next to Trendy and watched the video (he put his arm around my shoulder)  
Me: •/\\\• *blush*  
Trenderman: ooh my favorite part the cane...  
Me: whoa...  
Trenderman: I have to Instagram this #mindblown selfie!  
Trenderman did a peace sign with me  
Trenderman: wow already 30 likes  
Me: how?  
Trenderman: it's a picture of you  
Me: what?!  
Offenderman: what are you doing over h- wow who's that guy on YouTube  
Me: I know right  
Trenderman: Adam Lambert  
Offenderman: *jumps over me and sits next to me*  
Trenderman: ooh the next video  
Splendorman: what are you guys doing?  
Me: watching youtube  
Splendorman: ooh change it to this *types*  
Jeff: and that's what she said *talking to slenderman*... DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SKY YEAH YEAH SO INTENSE  
We all turned around  
Me: •_•  
Splendorman: anyway back to adam lambert  
Offenderman: whoa he works that cane  
Me: •_•  
Trenderman: #mindblown  
Me: yes #mindblown


End file.
